One Night
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Blaze and Amy go on a drunken tear though Mystic Mountain, Shadow and Sonic have never been so overworked and confused in all their lives.


Another SonAmyShad OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Mystic Mountain.

Evening.

Shadow and Sonic were used to Amy, their female Little Planet hedgehog may have seemed placid and reserved, all but unknowable to others at times, but never to them. Shadow and Sonic knew all the signs that told them when Amy was angry, even enraged when she was feeling silly when she was content when she was brimming with happiness and when she was overflowing with sadness. Little Planet animals felt very deeply, but not as openly nor as passionately as Mobians, the deep intensity however, that was there, when you knew how to see it.

Shadow and Sonic could also tell when Amy was restless, when she was about to start climbing the walls of Mount Splatterhorn. Normally this resulted in the 3 of them leaving the Mount Freedom and going on thinly disguised Mystic Being patrols that were more about giving Amy the chance to breathe fresh air, and be the deadly Little Planet hedgehog that she was. Shadow, Sonic, and Amy would be out for days and the 2 hedgehog brothers would remember times in the Mount Stormtop when they were more free, when less was riding on their shoulders. At night Shadow, Sonic, and Amy would camp, look at the stars and make love in the open air. They were good times.

Sadly those good times were not to be had this time. Shadow and Sonic could tell Amy was restless, more so than usual and that she was about to chew through the walls, but it was the middle of February and it was a cold and icy hell outside and nobody was going to let the Heir and Spare of Mount Splatterhorn go out Mystic Being hunting with their wife in this weather. Too cold and too windy, the only thing the bitterness outside was missing was actual snow and while the cold didn't really effect Amy as much as Shadow and Sonic, even she wouldn't be comfortable spending a few nights outside right now.

Instead Shadow and Sonic took Amy back to their rooms, instead they channeled all that restless energy into their bed. A bed Shadow and Sonic had both always known they would share, but that once Amy had come into their lives they couldn't imagine it without her.

Everything was going so well, perfect even and then it happened, or maybe it was better to say that 'she cat' had happened.

"Hey guys... oh... again? You 3 are like rabbits!" a familiar female voice asked.

Shadow was pretty sure he never flipped over like that to yank a blanket over him, Sonic and Amy before in his life and he also thought he may have pulled something he might need later in doing so. Sonic was staring at the owner of the voice and blinking, the thought slowly trailing across his face that he wasn't getting any restless, intense sex tonight and he was starting to look distinctly less than pleased about it.

Amy on the other hand seemed utterly stunned. "Blaze? What can we do for you?" she asked.

"What can you do for her? Are... we... you... We were busy here!" Sonic questioned.

Yes, Sonic was definitely less than pleased.

Shadow cleared his throat. "Blaze, we love you and all, but it is customary to knock." he said.

Blaze shrugged like she could care less, which was a sign that she was probably just as restless as Amy right now and that was never a good sign. "Amy said she had an open door policy, so I opened the door." she said.

Amy got up with a boneless grace and picked up her robe to drape over her. Amy was very unconscious of her body, like all Little Planet animals, and that had taken her males and sometimes her closest cat friend some time to get used to, though Shadow and Sonic have grown to love that about her.

"What's going on, you look... bothered?" Amy asked.

Blaze sat down in a chair and made a frustrated growling noise and at that the 2 hedgehog brothers knew for sure. No sex with Amy tonight, that ship had sailed.

"My father couldn't make it to the meeting with Charles and Jules about the wine trade, so he sent me. I have been mediating those 2 all day, I have been babysitting 2 very much grown men who hate each other, for 12 hours. Scourge was supposed to be taking his father's place to make life easier on everyone, but nope, I guess he had to polish his ears or something. So yes... I am mentally exhausted, cranky and only half joking when I say I'm considering drowning both the king of Hill Top Village and the king of Mount Splatterhorn in a bathtub." Blaze said.

For a moment no one said anything because frankly, the image of Blaze holding Charles and Jules under that water with her hands and feet was an entertaining one but then Amy patted Blaze's right hand with her left hand.

"I am sure more than one person has held that thought when dealing with both of them in a bad mood." Amy said.

Shadow chuckled for a moment. "Why do you think I avoid dealing with the 2 of them unless I have to in times like this. It's better to just let them do the chest beating thing and get it over with." he said.

Sonic laid back on the bed, propped up on some pillows. "Times like this I've never been so happy to be the Spare. I'm not expected to do much in the way of diplomatic negotiations. My uncle likes to run me out for military purposes. Much more relaxing." he said.

To say the look Sonic got from his older brother and his friend was withering was perhaps an understatement.

"So what can I do to make it better, because you can't go back to Mystic Mountain like this. Your father will never let you negotiate for him again." Sonic said.

Later, after all the chaos had died down, Amy would maybe think she should have phrased this better but what was done was done.

Blaze grinned and picked up the burlap bag she had been carrying with her left hand. "Well, I have some Zinfandel wine. And I could use someone to help me drink it. Plus there's a cooking competition down in Mystic Mountain, we should go." she said.

To emphasize her point, Blaze shook the bag with both hands letting the bottles clink together.

Before Shadow or Sonic could lodge a protest, utter a concern about them going out drinking in the bitter fucking cold, Amy was dressed in a simple red tunic, light grey panties and red shoes, pulling on her purple coat with both hands, blowing them each a kiss goodbye and walking out with an altogether too smug Blaze, to if they heard correctly ride horses down to Mystic Mountain and get into mischief.

"Did we just get abandoned in the middle of sex for a girls night out with Zinfandel wine?" Sonic asked.

Shadow sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Yes." he said.

...

Amy was in the lead as both animal ladies let their horses run full out, she looked back and smiled at Blaze's look of delight as the wind whipped her fur around. Blaze was much like Shadow grown up too soon and now heir to a kingdom she had never thought to ever see flourish again. The line of Mystic Mountain passed the crown simply to the firstborn, women could and had inherited the title in the past.

Blaze's life was one of responsibility and shouldering burdens, it was only with Sonic, Shadow, and Amy that she truly let go, had fun and let the world's expectations of her take a break. In it's own way, the Little Planet hedgehog's friendship with the heir of Mystic Mountain was just as important as her marriage to Sonic and Shadow. These bonds helped settle Amy in the new life she had chosen for herself.

Though Amy kept up a close relationship with Scourge, not willing to give up a friend of nearly 14 years, Jules and her would never be close again, and she knew had she gone back to Hill Top Village when the battle to reclaim the mountain had ended she would have ended up in the very cells the company of 13 had found themselves in.

When Blaze and Amy entered the gates of Mystic Mountain, Blaze took the lead and led them to a tavern near the northeastern side of the wall. It was a good thing Blaze and Amy had the wine to drink, because the ride had been bitter cold, and Blaze was turning blue at the edges, even Amy was uncomfortable. Coldest winter in 50 years the elderly were saying, and the pink Little Planet hedgehog knew they were right. Too cold even to snow it seemed.

Blaze and Amy entered and were given pride of place, the Lady of Mystic Mountain and the wife of the Heir and Spare of Mount Splatterhorn were not unknown faces, so they got the best table by the fire and a very attentive host. Ordering some of the best of the prize winners from the competition that was taking place in the back part of the tavern, they soon had hearty plates set before them. Blaze asked for 2 glasses and pulled a bottle of wine from her bag with her right hand. Uncorking it, Blaze poured herself and Amy a glass with her right hand.

"Here's to bad days ended and good days ahead." Blaze said.

Amy agreed and then the drinking began. Little Planet animals could put it away, Shadow and Sonic had found this out about Amy when Luke had challenged her to a drinking contest and nearly got alcohol poisoning trying to beat her. But Blaze? It turned out Blaze must have been sneaking some of her father's supply, because while she did not measure up to Amy's tolerance, she had an impressive one of her own. An hour and a half later, Blaze and Amy were laughing, talking and Amy had started making effusive gestures with one of her daggers.

"And then, he said that my quills was so pretty he thought he would take it for his own! Can you believe that?" Amy asked.

Blaze was wide eyed. "You must be joking, what did you do?" she asked.

Blaze and Amy clinked glasses and downed the rest of the wine then Amy drew out another bottle with her right hand.

"Oh this was a good year." Amy said.

The tavern owner, a red male echidna looked over at the 2 animal ladies. For the past hour and a half Blaze and Amy had been drinking and telling loud stories that may perhaps have been a bit scandalous. Vector was unsure what to do, Blaze and Amy were royalty and they were drinking more wine and by the love of Chaos, the Lady of Mystic Mountain was starting to sing, loudly and lewdly. And was wife of the 2 Hedgehog brothers carving a picture on Vector's table with her knife with her left hand? What, exactly was Vector supposed to do? Vector was pretty sure Blaze and Amy were drinking Zinfandel wine and that stuff was potent, it got Little Planet animals drunk for chaos sake.

...

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy's Room.

Night Time.

Shadow and Sonic were in their rooms, pacing as neither one wanted to admit it, but they were worried. It was cold, too cold and Mystic Mountain could be a rowdy place for 2 drunk animal women alone and as soon as that thought crossed both Shadow and Sonic's minds they felt guilty, Amy could handle anything, she didn't need protecting. But Shadow and Sonic had seen Amy's deep in her cups with Zinfandel wine Hedgehog the last feast of starlight, if she had to shoot an arrow, the only thing she would have hit would have been her own foot.

And Blaze? Blaze wasn't a fighter, sure she could snark a man's ears off and she had nerves of steel when it came to negotiating for her people and she was brave but she had no fighting skills. What if something happened? What would Shadow and Sonic tell Jebediah? It would ruin relations between the mountain and the city-state or at least those were the reasons Shadow and Sonic told themselves.

"We need to go after them Sonic." Shadow said, sounding both strained and looking for backup.

"Just to check in on them, it's not like we're going to make them go home." Sonic said, seeming to be reaching for any excuse too.

So Shadow and Sonic got up, got dressed and saddled 2 horses to take them into Mystic Mountain, not realizing they were in for the wild goose chase of their lives.

...

Outside.

By the time Shadow and Sonic figured out where Blaze and Amy were, they weren't there anymore. What was there was a very flustered Vector who was worried over his table and what appeared to be an antler chandelier that had fallen from the ceiling onto what looked like something that used to be a stuffed bear that now looked a more than a bit burned.

"What... happened?" Sonic asked, who was not sure if he should be horrified that his Little Planet wife may be somewhat responsible for this or proud of her.

The red male echidna whirled around and at first didn't realize who he was talking to, too high strung for tact.

"What happened? What happened is that the Lady of Mystic Mountain and her best friend, the Little Planet hedgehog that's married to the Heir and Spare of Mount Splatterhorn..." Vector said then his eyes widened as it hit him who was standing right in front of him. "Who would be you. My deepest apologies your majesties, it was my greatest honor to host your wife this evening along with the Lady-Heir of Mystic Mountain."

The red male echidna bowed deeply, clearly hoping that the 2 hedgehog princes hadn't noticed his near insult of their wife.

"Uh huh, just tell us what they did." Shadow said as he was already planning the headache remedy he was going to have to make when he got back from this.

The red male echidna cleared his throat then gestured at the table. "I am Knuckles the Echidna and... Well, your esteemed wife carved this on my best table." he said.

On the surface was a very nicely carved picture of the Hill Top Village forest under a starlit sky... with Mobians in the trees. Naked Mobians in the trees.

The 2 hedgehog brothers winced.

Shadow sighed like he was long suffering and just gave Knuckles some coins for the table.

Sonic on the other hand was impressed and already trying to figure out how he was going to brag on his Little Planet wife's improving crafting skills. Woodcarving wasn't the most highly prized craft among Sonic's kind, but it was still recognized for what it was.

Shadow looked at the destruction of the chandelier and the stuffed bear and just pointed with his right hand.

Knuckles sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "The Lady Blaze had climbed up on the table and was dancing and singing a rather lewd song about a human, a sheep, 2 Mobians and a carrot, and your wife was... she was conducting some minstrels with her rather long knife and at one point she got up and got rather into it, lost her hold on her knife and it cut the cord on the chandelier at the same time as Lady Blaze flung her hands out and hit the bear causing it to tip over, as the chandelier fell. Your Little Planet animal yanked the Lady off the table and instead the chandelier fell on the bear... and lit it on fire. They put it out with beer, and then they left, after they paid their tab." he said.

The 2 hedgehog brothers were speechless then they looked at each other and groaned. "Zinfandel wine..." they said.

Shadow and Sonic gave Knuckles some more money to cover the damages and then asked if he knew where they had gone, seeing as how their horses were still tied up to the post outside the tavern.

"I have no idea, but if I were you, I'd just follow the sound of destruction. They had a bag of Zinfandel wine and they said they were looking for adventure when they left." Knuckles said.

The hedgehog brothers stepped back outside into the freezing cold and looked around then they readjusted the blankets put around Blaze and Amy's horses, made sure their horses were well bundled and set off in search of their wife and their friend.

"You heard what the man said, follow the sound of destruction." Sonic said as he was still somewhat amused, if a bit concerned.

"Somehow I think that's going to be easier than I want it to be." Shadow said as he had already decided that the next time he and Sonic wanted to have sex with Amy, they were going to have to tie her to the bed to keep her there.

Just in case.

...

Blaze was having the time of her life, she had heard from one of the minstrels at the first tavern that there was a brewing contest going on at another tavern about a 10 minute walk from where they were, so she had gleefully poured beer on the fiery well bear and then dragged Amy off for more adventure.

"First a cooking contest and now a brewing one, why are your people holding these competitions over consumables?" Amy asked.

This was not a practice Amy was familiar with.

"It's February, it's colder out here and everyone in this city is bored. We need to do something to spend the time, so we have lot's of competitions. I think there's even some contests your Mobians would like. Jewelry making, stone carving, weapons making and wood carving. We even have one for limericks and dirty rhymes. My father won't let me enter that one." Blaze said.

Amy arched one perfect eyebrow up, thinking about the song Blaze had been singing earlier. "Than he just needs to be informed of your talents. You should sing for him." she said.

"I should!" Blaze said with excitement and then pointed to the next tavern with her right index finger, sounds of drunken merriment spilling out onto the street. "We're here!"

Once again when the host realized who was standing in his tavern Blaze and Amy got the best table and the fastest service. Neither lady was used to such rarefied treatment,

Blaze had been a commoner all her life until just recently and Amy was forest, one of the the sky, the lowest castes of Little Planet animals. Blaze and Amy had been used to gaining only what status they could earn and hold onto with bared teeth. Amy had fought her way up the ranks of the Forest Guard to become it's captain and Blaze had earned each ounce of respect she had with dirty hands and hard work. To be given things, just for being somewhere, was still a unique experience, even after 2 years.

After the host left them, Blaze pulled out another bottle with her right hand and then looked at the beer before them then she started experimenting. Mixing flavors, seeing what happened when you added one to another. It didn't taste very good, but somehow Blaze seemed to find a way to make Zinfandel wine even more potent and that's when she told Amy her secret.

"I know nobility gets guards and all that. But you know what I really want, I want to learn how to protect myself. I mean... I'll never be nearly as good as you, but I'd like to at least know I could use a dagger in my own defense if I had to." Blaze said.

Amy downed another glass with her left hand then stood up and took out 2 daggers, doing that twirl thing she did when she was thinking. "I can teach you. Stand up." she said

Instead of thinking that perhaps having a knife fighting lesson in a crowded tavern while both participants were drunk was a bad idea, Blaze tossed her tankard of beer straight into the air and squealed in delight.

Blaze stood up and accepted a knife from Amy with her left hand and waved it around. "This is perfect! We should do this more often!" she said.

Amy was showing her a somewhat complicated move that had she been sober she would have realized that there was no way Blaze could complete it but she was not sober. Amy was rapidly approaching absolutely drunk and Blaze was already there. There were worried whispers from the staff, but no one really wanted to kick the Lady-Heir of Mystic Mountain out, nor the Little Planet warrior wife of the Hedgehog princes. So instead Blaze and Amy got out of the way while the knife fighting lesson continued. It eventually went very badly.

Blaze attempted another complicated move and lost her balance and careened into a very large and surly looking brown cat man. The cat man reared back as though to hit her and Amy sent him flying and that was how the 2 noble ladies started a bar fight.

Soon the whole place was erupting with violence, and Blaze and Amy were in the thick of it, drinking their wine in one hand and fighting with the other. Well, Amy was fighting and Blaze was mostly bashing at people with an abandoned pint tankard, but the grins on their faces were unmistakable. Blaze and Amy were having the time of their lives.

...

It turned out that Shadow was right, it didn't take all that long to find the tavern their wife and Blaze was in. Not hard at all because a brown cat man went flying out the door onto the street and they could hear Amy yelling in spanish and Blaze singing some godawful song about Mobians and hobbits doing terrible things to sheep and carrots. Shadow and Sonic walked and immediately had to duck some flying crockery and what appeared to be a bag of potatoes.

Sonic kicked a yellow weasel man out of his way with his right foot and looked around. "I'm both impressed and deeply disturbed by this! And I think our wife is drunk out of her Little Planet mind!"

"I'm banning Zinfandel wine as my first act when I become King of Mount Splatterhorn!" Shadow said, tripping another hedgehog male and sent him flying back into the fray.

Then out of the corner of Shadow's eyes he saw pink quills flash by and he would know his Rose anywhere. Also, the sound of Blaze cheering the violence on was not lost to his ears as either.

"Over there, she's over there!" Shadow said yelling to his younger brother, trying to fight his way through the press of bodies.

Both Shadow and Sonic knew Amy was more than more than capable of wiping the floor with these folk but she was drunk and drunk people tended to win fights based more on dumb luck than actual skill and they both knew if they saw Amy go down, what started as a simple bar fight was going to end in bloodshed.

When Shadow and Sonic fought their way to where Blaze and Amy were, once again they weren't there anymore. Shadow and Sonic looked around, trying to figure out how it was that Blaze and Amy kept slipping right through their fingers.

_"Where the name of Solaris did they go?"_ Shadow thought that perhaps banning Zinfandel wine tomorrow might be a better idea.

Sonic was the one to find Amy, he just turned his older brother around and pointed with his right hand. There they were, Amy was pushing Blaze out a window by the front side of the tavern and then she climbed up and went sailing through it herself. Once again, the 2 hedgehog brothers were a moment too late to collect their wayward charges.

"This better not end up becoming a theme tonight." Sonic said as he and Shadow made their slow way back towards the front of the building and exited the tavern.

Looking around it was clear that Blaze and Amy were gone again, and that Shadow and Sonic were going to have to track them down.

"We could have been having sex right now you know." Sonic said as he was still a bit disturbed by the fact that his evening plans were so completely ruined but still he smiled because if he couldn't have some good sex, he could have a good fight and he just got one.

Shadow and Sonic started down the road again, listening to noises of mayhem and tried not to be too amused.

Amy isn't thought of very often as a princess, even though that's technically what she is now that she's married to Shadow and Sonic. Amy has a position much like her previous one as a captain in the guard. Shadow is the Heir and is the second in charge of Mount Splatterhorn, Sonic is the Spare and so is like a general in their army and an adviser to his older brother. Amy is in charge of guarding the royal family and seeing to the security of the mountain and helping Sonic out with the army. So Amy's still much more thought of as Captain Amy of Mount Splatterhorn rather than Princess Amy of Mount Splatterhorn.

...

The next place that Amy was willingly dragged to was a tavern of ill repute. In short, it was a brothel, and Amy was fascinated. Amy knew that the race of Man had the most social strictures around sex but prostitution was unknown among her people. Dalliances happened, and they were not looked suspicious at. Bounds of marriage were untouchable, but otherwise, Little Planet animals left the decisions of sex and sexuality up to the people directly involved. So prostitution was unneeded. But Men? They had rules for just about every kind of sex, and how you couldn't have it. All the broiling desire had to go somewhere, and she guessed it went to places like this.

Blaze had been here once before, her curious eyes had looked at everything, watched the made up women enticing men who wanted them anyway, sometimes enticing women as well, though that was rarer. Blaze had imagined that it was her, her skin being touched, her body that was desired. Blaze was self aware enough to know that she had a complicated relationship with sex.

This time nobody seemed to recognize Blaze and Amy nor care, though that may have been more from an unspoken need for discretion than having been truly unnoticed. It wasn't like Blaze and Amy were being anything close to subtle.

When they found their own table, Blaze handed out the last bottle of wine with her right hand and she and Amy didn't even bother to ask for glasses, they just passed it back and forth and took pulls directly from the bottleneck. The conversation inevitably turned towards sex, and perhaps that was destined to be, seeing as how they were sitting in the middle of a brothel where a dirty song contest was happening. But because Blaze was drunk, her segue wasn't exactly delicate.

"So, what's it like, having sex with 2 Mobius princes? I mean, you 3 do it often enough." Blaze asked, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Behind them someone coughed in surprise at realizing just who was sitting in front of him.

Amy got a very fond look on her face. "My husbands are very passionate in bed. They were always that way with each other, even before me. At first they almost seemed afraid they would break me, you mortal types always like to imagine that we are delicate because we are willowy, but we are nothing of the kind." she said.

"I'm aware. I just watched you send a man ass over heels because he tried to hit me. You can't blame us though, you do look delicate, I look like I'd be hardier then you, and I can barely figure out how to notch an arrow." Blaze said.

"Shadow is very intense. He can be just as boyish and charming as Sonic, just as playful, but always at some point when we are having sex, he changes. And then, it is as though you are at the center of his world, all he can see. All he wants to see. His touch is very demanding, he enjoys seeing how many ways he can bring me to completion before I ask for mercy. Shadow has seen much death in his life, his father, his companions, he has lost many people. So I think when he is vulnerable with me and with Sonic, he can't approach it casually... and so he doesn't." Amy said.

Amy's left fingers made invisible pictures on the table as she thought of Shadow. "But everyone's wrong when they think Sonic is the one who is playful and romantic and Shadow is gloomy and serious. He likes to read to me, when I am tired, when things trouble me overmuch, when I am sad, he reads to me. No one has ever done that for me before. He reads to me in the common tongue and sometimes even in Mobian-ish, though I cannot understand him and lays of kisses on my forehead. He is far more gentle and romantic than anyone gives him credit for." she said.

Blaze scrunched up her eyes as she should have known Amy would start using sex as a way to talk about the souls of her 2 husbands, she had heard married Little Planet animals were like that. To Shadow, Sonic, and Amy sex and their marriages were so intrinsically intertwined it was impossible for them to separate them and when she was sober, Blaze thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Sonic is every bit as playful and fun as you would imagine. He is also very attentive, he loves to braid my quills. It's a Mobius thing, something married people do for each other, both brothers do it happily, but Sonic can spend untold time doing my quills and it seems to bring him a deeply sincere joy to take as long as possible at it." Amy said then she grinned. "But when it comes to sex, he has... extreme pursuits."

"Now we're getting to the good stuff!" Blaze said grinning like a madwoman as she took a pull and passed the bottle back to Amy with her right hand.

"He enjoys dominance games in bed. He likes me to tie him down, control him, be very forceful. But he also enjoys doing the same thing to me. He likes to leave marks and have me and Shadow leave marks on him. Dominance games are not unknown to Little Planet animals, but I had never met anyone who enjoyed both being in control and being controlled." Amy said.

"Is Shadow the same way?" Blaze asked, her eyes were wide open and her cheeks was flushed.

"No. Shadow quite enjoys rough sex, but he does not enjoy dominance games. He likes me to be as rough with him as he is with me." Amy said, looking at Blaze. "I do not mean to suggest that my husbands cannot be gentle with me in bed, that is not the case. Not at all, just that they have other desires beyond that when we have sex."

"What about you?" Amy asked.

Blaze sighed with immense frustration. "What about me? I'm a virgin, and it's certainly not for lack of trying." she asked.

"Are the men of Mystic Mountain fools or blind? If I were not married I would attempt to find my way into your skirts." Blaze asked. "And I'd let you. I'm sick of being a virgin! I've tried, I snuck out the last year we were living in Soleanna to see my suitor. When that fell apart, and we were in Mystic Mountain and suddenly I had all this freedom as the working princess of a newly recovering city state, but no!"

Amy stifled a giggle at her friend's frustration. "Don't you laugh at me, Miss, I'm getting done at both ends by 2 Mobians!" she said. "Actually we've done that, quite a few times." her calm tone of voice made Blaze drop her jaw.

"Oh my. Really? That must be... intense." Blaze asked

Amy nodded. "It is. But back to this frustration you have over your maidenhead still being intact. Why? I thought your race demanded that its females be virginal 'til marriage." she asked.

"They do, I just don't care and never really did. I don't want to go to my marriage bed a virgin! I don't want to be all blushing and nervous and useless in bed on my wedding night. I want my wedding night to be great sex, not the painful fumblings of most people's first times." Blaze said.

"Well at least you have a more realistic idea of what your first time will be like. Because it never really is wonderful, but it gets much much better." Amy said.

"Twice I've been halfway to sex and been interrupted by some functionary who needs something. And then I have to rush around, shush the guy and stuff myself back into an outfit that has far too many layers and ties and buttons. By the time I'm done, the moment is gone. Twice this has happened." Blaze said morosely put her head in her left hand. "I'm going to die a virgin."

The grey mouse man behind them stood up to offer his services when a woman with a limp stood up on top of the bar and banged 2 pots to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, it's time to start the singing competition, best filthy song or limerick wins!" he said.

Blaze turned to Amy. "Oh come on, lets enter. I know a great song, you can sing the chorus with me and they have a flute up there you can play." she said.

And that was how the Lady of Mystic Mountain and the Captain of Mount Splatterhorn got into a public, drunken, dirty song contest.

...

Shadow and Sonic had well and truly lost track of their wife, to say nothing of the heir of Mystic Mountain and neither were looking forward to telling Jebediah that their wife had gotten his daughter drunk and lost in the dodgy section of Mystic Mountain.

"It's not Ames's fault Shadow, Blaze is the one who showed up with the wine. Interrupting us having sex I might add!" Sonic said, still quite indignant about that and in fact would show signs of being put out about it till the next day.

"I really don't think Jebediah will care, he's just going to see his 20 year old daughter getting led astray by a 19 year old Little Planet animal." Shadow said, pretty sure that if Charles found out about this, he too would be pretty upset.

Sonic reached out and snagged the arm of a passerby with his left hand. "We're looking for 2 ladies, a Little Planet animal and a cat." he said what they looked like. "Have you seen them?"

The brown aardvark man looked at who he was talking to and who was standing right next to him. "You're the Heir and Spare of Mount Splatterhorn! You're looking for your wife and our Lady." he said.

Sonic narrowed his eyes.

The brown aardvark man looked nervous. "Yes we are, now have you seen them?" he asked.

The brown aardvark man cleared his throat. "Um, they're at the Rouge brothel." he said.

"They're at the what?!" Shadow asked as he didn't normally yell, but hearing that his wife was at a brothel was as much as his stress levels could handle. "Why in the name of Solaris is our wife at a brothel?!"

The brown aardvark man looked terrified.

"Shadow, calm down, he's about to piss himself." Sonic said.

Sonic made the brown aardvark man look at him. "Nothing bad is going to happen, just tell us where the Rouge brothel is and we'll take it from here." he said.

The brown aardvark male told Shadow and Sonic and then as they left muttering that they hoped they could find Amy quickly in the crowd, he said the thing that had them take off at a dead run.

"It should be easy to spot them, they were onstage when I left." the brown aardvark male said.

...

When Shadow and Sonic arrived, they found Blaze and Amy onstage, both women fully clothed, swaying to music. Amy was playing the flute and Blaze was singing, oh Solaris was she singing. The song made the one about Mobians and humans having their way with sheep and carrots earlier seem like a children's song in comparison.

Objectively, Shadow and Sonic could see that Blaze had a wonderful singing voice, but it sort of got drowned out in the subject matter and the cat calls.

"What in the name of all that is holy are they doing?" Shadow asked, standing there wide eyed and eager.

Sure, Mobians liked a rowdy good time, but not when Shadow and Sonic's wife was in a brothel.

"I... I don't like the way some of these people are looking at Ames. Not at all!" Sonic said.

Sonic wasn't often territorial, but his wife was onstage at a place where men paid for sex and that brought out a whole new side to him.

Then Blaze belted out a verse that made even the famed hedgehog brothers blush.

"Is that even anatomically possible?" Shadow asked, wondering out loud.

"Not without help... and probably lots of butter." Sonic said.

And then Amy put down her flute and the 2 of them sang the final chorus together.

"Oh, tip me over in the clover. Oh, tip me over in all my skirts. Lay me out upon the green meadow. Oh, lay me out and fall over me." Amy said.

The room erupted in thunderous applause and after a moment a small man walked upstage to the ladies and handed them each what looked like a trophy.

"Well, the judges had already decided when you were halfway done with your song and this applause confirms it. Let's have another nice round of applause for Lady Blaze of Mystic Mountain and Captain Amy of Mount Splatterhorn. The winners of the second annual Dirty Song and Limerick Contest!" the light red male monkey said.

"This is not happening... this is NOT happening!" Shadow said, looking like he might have a heart attack.

"Jebediah's going to kill us. Jules's going to kill us. Scourge and Charles will string us up. We are never going to live this down. Shadow... They have trophies!" Sonic said.

Sonic had now fully made the switch from being halfway proud to being all the way horrified.

The animal ladies were led down from the stage and started to make their way to a table and as they walked Shadow and Sonic saw that Amy was having to hold onto Blaze with both hands to keep her from falling flat on her face and that their wife was weaving pretty badly.

"It's time to wrap this party up before they go outside, pass out in the cold and freeze to death." Shadow said.

Shadow and Sonic made their way over and tapped Amy on the shoulder.

"It's time to go home, Rose, you're incredibly drunk." Shadow said, taking the trophy from Amy with his right hand and then he and Sonic got on either side of Blaze and started helping her out the door.

Amy followed behind them, weaving her way as she went.

"I can sing." Blaze said, murmuring.

"Yes, we heard." Sonic said.

"We won trophies." Amy said, a bit unnecessarily seeing as her 2 husbands were each carrying one.

"We know, we saw." Shadow said as he and Sonic prayed to Solaris that Blaze wouldn't pass out on them and that Amy wouldn't wander away.

It took a bit longer than was comfortable to get them back to the horses and it was clear that neither lady wasn't going to be able to ride on her own. The 2 hedgehog brothers each hitched one of their horses to the back of each horse and then got Blaze up on one horse with Sonic behind her and Amy on the other with Shadow behind her. It took a while to get back.

"Ames, how much did you 2 drink?" Sonic asked as they started up the path to the gates of Mount Splatterhorn.

Amy blinked sleepily at her cobalt blue husband from her perch on the other horse. "Um... I think... 4 bottles of Zinfandel wine." she said.

"And beer!" Blaze said yelling, even though everyone had thought her asleep and so was greatly startled when she was suddenly awake and yelling at the top of her lungs.

At the exact same time Shadow and Sonic said the exact same thing. "It could have been worse." they said.

...

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy's Room.

By the time they got everyone to their rooms, Blaze and Amy were barely conscious and the 2 hedgehog brothers just put them in their bed, taking off boots and over clothes and Amy's weapons.

Blaze fell instantly asleep.

Amy murmured that she loved Shadow and Sonic and then she was out like a snuffed candle.

Shadow and Sonic looked around, shrugged and then unrolled their old travel pallet, laid down and were about to go to sleep when Shadow reiterated his new goal.

"First action as King of Mount Splatterhorn Sonic, I'm telling you, is to ban Zinfandel wine." Shadow said.

And then within moments, all 4 were deeply asleep. On the bedside table 2 trophies glinted in the faint candlelight. Glittering reminders of a night of drunken shenanigans.

...

Morning.

When Blaze woke up the next morning, a few things occurred to her. First, Blaze had an enormous headache, it felt like the Mobians of the Mount Freedom were determined to mine gold and silver from her head. Second, Blaze was in the marriage bed of the heir, spare, and captain of Mount Splatterhorn, and that she was in said bed with Amy. Third, Blaze was dressed only in her thin lavender under dress and said under dress was hiked up around her chest, Amy was in a similar state of near light orange undress and they were cuddling. Blaze immediately came to the wrong conclusion.

"No! This did not happen! I did not lose my virginity and not remember it!" Blaze said, shrieking.

Amy woke up with a start and nearly leaped out of the bed, her heart palpitating at Blaze's sudden screaming then she looked down, and realized what Blaze was yelling about and as she gazed at the 2 of them, she had to admit, she was coming to the same conclusion as her best friend and this was a problem, because she was married.

"Did... did I cheat on my husbands and not remember it?" Amy asked, her voice was as confused as Blaze's was irritated.

Looking at each other, Shadow and Sonic said in chorus. "Did we have sex last night?" they asked.

...

Day Time.

Shadow and Sonic had woken up some time before and had gotten ready for the day, washed and dressed and had already eaten. Simon had delivered a hangover remedy to them and Sonic had poured it into chalices for both ladies while Shadow went over the schedule for the day. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and grinned and then turned to their wife and her friend.

Sonic handed Amy and Blaze each a cup with both hands. "Yeah, you 2 really went at it last night." he said.

"We were surprised, you 2 couldn't even ride your own horses back by yourselves, but sex seemed to be no problem for either of you." Shadow said.

Blaze tossed back the disgusting tasting mess in her chalice and just flopped back on the pillows. "I can't believe I finally lose my virginity, after 3 years of trying, and don't even remember it. I wasn't expecting it to be perfect, but I was expecting to at least remember it." she said.

At her virgin comments Shadow and Sonic grew wide eyed and gave each other uncertain looks neither lady noticed.

Amy looked horrified at her 2 husbands. "I am so sorry, I... I have no excuse." she said then her head turned so fast to Blaze, her neck nearly popped. "Your virginity. Oh no, by the Solaris, your virginity. Blaze, I'm so sorry! There's ritual, there's care taken... I need... oh no... I need to draw you a bath, feed you. I'm supposed to be taking care of everything. You lay there, I'll be right back!"

The Little Planet hedgehogs had a reason to be so upset with herself, to be given the gift of another's virginity was a deep honor in little planet society. It did not mean that a love relationship had begun, but that you had ushered someone into a new stage in their lives and that needed ritual and certain loving ceremonies attached to it. To have done none of it was to show deep dishonor to the one you had taken liberties with and to show one's self to be a terrible Little Planet animal.

Sadly this was not something Amy had shared with her 2 Mobian husbands, as none of the 3 had been virgins upon the start of their intimate relations. So Blaze and Amy had no way of knowing that their little joke had gone a bit too far till Amy launched herself out of the bed, still tangled up in the sheets and nearly crashed face first onto the stone floor in her frantic desire to make restitution to Blaze.

"Ames, stop! We were just joking! You didn't have sex with each other last night, you both passed out and didn't move. We would never have let you 2 have sex, you're our wife!" Sonic said, looking a bit shamefaced as he admitted their little bit of fun at the ladies expense.

"It was a poor joke Rose, calm down, we're sorry." Shadow said, helping Amy back in bed with both hands.

Shadow and Sonic's wife gave them a very withering look and then drank her remedy. "That was not funny." she said.

"We know, we're sorry." Shadow and Sonic said.

Blaze picked up her empty cup with her right hand and threw it right at the 2 hedgehog brothers. "You idiots!" she said then she saw the trophies and picked her's up with both hands. "I had wondered if this part of the night was a dream, I guess not. I'm bringing this back to Mystic Mountain and putting it up in my room. I guess I'm quite the people's lady now."

Amy gave a small smile. "I think your father will try to pretend this never happened instead of playing up the people's lady angle." she said.

"Wait till Sticks grows up, I think my father may just decide to retire early and go hide in the Shire." Blaze said, scrunching up her eyes. "I think I distinctly remember plans to rule the world being hatched last night."

The Little Planet animal rubbed her temples with both hands. "I think I'll leave plans for world domination to the mystic beings. Too much trouble. I have enough to do here." she said.

Blaze nodded. "I agree, Mystic Mountain and Soleanna are enough for me to handle. The world is too big." she said.

"Oh I don't know, it might be entertaining to be the favorites of the ladies who rule the world." Sonic said, laughing.

"Zinfandel wine." Shadow said, muttering. "I swear that stuff should come with a warning label."

...

By the time late afternoon had come around, both ladies had conquered their headaches and Blaze had changed into a plain dress from the clothes she kept at Mount Splatterhorn just in case. Amy saw her to her horse, and gave a small smile at the 3 guardsmen Jebediah had sent to escort his daughter home.

"Thank you for a fun and enlightening time Blaze." Amy said.

The Little Planet hedgehog was back to her usual self, serenity cloaking mischief.

"I think word got to my father. Oh well." Blaze said, giving her friend a hug. "Come to Mystic Mountain soon Ames, we can have another adventure, one that doesn't involve Zinfandel wine."

Then Blaze turned away and put her face on, the Lady-Heir of Mystic Mountain was back and silly Blaze was no more. Blaze climbed up on her horse and rode with the guardsmen back to Mystic Mountain. Amy watched her till she was well on her way and then turned and walked back through the gates of Mount Splatterhorn, all business as well too.

Above her, on the battlements Shadow and Sonic watched Amy with soft smiles on their faces.

"She's not restless anymore." Shadow said, noting.

"I wondered, when we married her, if she could be happy in this mountain. I'm glad she is." Sonic said.

Then the Heir and the Spare went back into their mountain, unfinished tasks laying ahead of them and for the time being, fun was something other people got to have.

...

2 months later.

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy's Room.

Night Time.

Shadow, Sonic and Amy were in bed, the candlelight flickering over bare skin, light sheen's of sweat coating them as touch merged into lust and lust flickered over to love. Gasps and moans echoing throughout Shadow, Sonic, and Amy's chamber.

And then the door banged open with a clang.

"I'm not a virgin anymore!" Blaze said, yelling.

"That's it! We have a closed door policy!" Shadow said, growling.

Amy smiled happily and leaped out of bed, pulled on her robe with both hands, took Blaze's right hand with her left hand and lead her into the sitting room. "You must tell me all about it. Leave out nothing!" she said.

Sonic stared at his wife's retreating back. "Not again!" he said.

* * *

End of SonAmyShad OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames


End file.
